1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in check valves and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a check valve particularly designed and constructed for facilitating repair and maintenance of the valve when worn or otherwise damaged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Check valves are old and well known for use in flow lines wherein it is desirable to permit fluid flow in one direction and preclude fluid flow in an opposite direction. However, there are still many disadvantages in check valves available today in that the repair and servicing thereof is frequently very expensive and, in fact, it may be necessary to completely replace a check valve when it has become worn or damaged.